


[PODFIC] Hysteria

by sksNinja



Series: 5 Min Fics [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: #cries, Audio Content, Character Death, Drabbles, M/M, MCANGST, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Author Summary: "Prompt: Mchanzo, 'You deserve better.'"





	[PODFIC] Hysteria

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hysteria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378848) by [Ilyen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyen/pseuds/Ilyen). 



> Disclaimer: To me, Podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general, but if for any reason the author would like this work removed, let me know. I will respectfully do so.

All story credit goes to [Illyen ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyen/pseuds/Ilyen)<3

Length: 00:04:02

Play/Download via Google Drive [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1jQzQwA8yiaTSBvlHJGv27AQFQiaTyguB)

Listen on tumblr [Here](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/173974837009/hysteria-by-illyen-author-blog-revolverwaffle)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Podfic Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) for bloopers, in-progress recordings, and the occasional one-shot mini-fic <3


End file.
